Enchanted
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Basically it's a story based off the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift.


I stood, back to the pillar, away from the crowd, alone.

The whole night I was stuck forcing laughter and smiles, pretending I'm alright. But it's hard to smile when you wanna cry.

Why hadn't they invited him? Roy was my best friend and he was taken from me.

My eyes shift from person to person trying to distract myself from my own thoughts when I spot someone across the room leaning against another pillar chatting with who I believe to be Lucario.

After a minute or so I realize I'm staring and turn away. But my eyes always drift back to him.

I was enchanted.

I watch as he finishes his conversation and starts looking around.

Suddenly his eyes made contact with mine and my cheeks quickly become red. My heart starts pounding a million times a minute as I avert my gaze.

I continue to look at the floor waiting for my pulse to slow down before I look back up.

When I do regain my composure I look up at him to find he was still watching me.

What now?

My instinct was to look down again but I just couldn't tear my gaze away from his.

His eyes seemed to whisper. "Have we met?"

Suddenly the boy starts making his way over to me and I panic.

What do I say? What do I do?

But the fear fades when he introduces himself with a warm smile. The playful conversation soon starts as I become more and more comfortable.

I counter another one of his quick remarks when he asks. "So, do you see any cute girls you like?"

My heart skips a beat.

Should I tell him? He will find out eventually. But how do I say it?

"Um... Actually I am kinda... not into... girls." I explain praying he doesn't freak out like Link did when I first told him.

"Really?"

I nod slightly not looking at him.

"Well I can relate to that." He says taking a sip of his drink.

I get a little bolt of joy. I can't help but ask. "Are you gay too?"

Ike quickly swallows and answers. "Bi."

My heart soars at this. Finally!

Everyone else in Brawl and Melee are straight, or so I thought.

Now I finally have someone who will understand me. Understand my feelings.

I should say something before he leaves.

Of course I have to say the first thing that comes to mind. "So do you see anyone cute?"

And now I sound stupid.

Ike lifts the cup to his lips and says. "Not as cute as you."

My face becomes hot as he takes another sip.

"Excuse me?" I ask questioning if he actually just said that.

His face suddenly turns a shade of red similar to a tomato as he realizes he admitted something he probably wasn't intending to.

He chokes on his drink. I quickly start patting his back while he coughs loudly casing several people to turn in our direction, curious about the loud noises.

"I mean, _**cough,**_ I didn't mean to, _**cough cough**_**.**"He attempts to say before I cut in.

"It's alright. Forget about it."

A while later

Ike and I where happily chatting when Princess Peach suddenly raced through the crowd towards us.

"Come on Ike, we have to go." She stated stopping in front of us.

"Go where?"

"To meet people. There's only fifteen minutes of the party left and you haven't met everyone yet." She protested.

This was natural for her. For some reason she felt the need to introduce everyone to everyone within the first day. She did it to me in Melee.

"Is it that late already?"

"Yes now come on. Sorry Marth." She apologized as she grabs Ike's wrist and proceeds to drag him away not even giving him a chance to say his good-bye's.

I wave with a smile even though I know he can't see me anymore, then I frown.

Why is my heart pounding painfully? Why do I feel so alone? Why do I feel like crying? These questions bounced around my head a while till I hear my name being called.

I look up to see my friend Link.

"Hey there princy. How's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine. How'd it go with Ike? You two seemed to be having a party of your own over here." He says cheerfully leaning against the pillar where Ike previously was.

"Great. Hes a good _friend_." I say, putting emphasis on the word friend, because according to Link, any boy I get close to I have a crush on. Which he's usually wrong about.

"Well don't get your hopes up. Apparently he has some girl waiting for him back in his world."

My heart practically stopped at those words.

Ike has a lover! He didn't say anything about a lover.

I get pulled back to the conversation when I realize Link is still talking.

"Some princess. What was her name... uhhh... Elincia I think it was."

My hands start to shake.

"Can we change the subject." I blurt out unexpectedly.

Link quickly catches on and to my relief changes the subject.

After the party

I can't seem to get rid of the embarrassing blush on my cheeks as I stroll back to my room.

For some reason Link felt the need to bring up Ike every few sentences. But truthfully I didn't mind talking about him the rest of the night.

Much later

I mindlessly stair at the annoying clock hoping the bright red light would somehow make me unconscious.

I watch a little longer before I decide I'm sick of the number two and the letters am and sit up.

One question had kept me up all night long.

How do you love Ike?

The question lingered in my mind annoying me till I become wide awake. I decide to try and let out some of my energy so I start pacing.

Suddenly something Ike had said popped into my mind.

*Flash back*

"Not as cute as you."

*End flash back*

I can't help but blush. The giddiness overcame me and I start dancing around the room like an idiot.

But then the flash back of what Link had said comes and ruins my happy moment.

I start pacing again.

Is it true? Does Ike really have a girlfriend? Or worse, a wife.

I get a strange feeling in my stomach at the thought.

I find myself praying "Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

Then to my surprise, there was a knock at the door.

Who would be up at 2:45am? Then again look who's talking.

I open the door to see the last person I expected to be at my door, but the person I wanted to see the most.

"Hey." He says with an awkward smile.

"Ike, good morning. What are you doing up? Is something wrong? Did I wake you!" I said, realizing that my repetitive pacing and childish dancing might have woken the young mercenary up.

Ike quickly shakes his head.

"No actually I have been up all night and when I heard you walking around from my room I figured since we both have energy but trapped in our rooms I would ask you to come see the stars with me. The night is flawless and it's almost over, don't you let it go."

A couple of minutes later

I march along side Ike as we make our way to a good spot outside all the while my mind is going into panic mode, similar to when he first approached me.

"Here's a good place." He says, as he sits down on a patch of grass then pats the ground beside him signaling me to sit down next to him.

I shyly sit down, pulling my knees to my chest so I could hide my face behind them if I needed to.

I look up at the sparkling night sky and I have to admit, it's beautiful.

After watching the sky for a while Ike asks. "Can I tell you something?"

I turn to him but he continues to look up at the stars.

"After Peach dragged me away at the party all I could think about was you. I realized I had to see you again."

I can feel the blush creep on to my cheeks so I duck my head down to hide my embarrassment, and smile.

I don't reply.

"I think I love you." He continues.

My heart leaps at the words.

Am I dreaming? Is this real?

"I-I know saying you love someone after knowing them for about 7 hours is crazy, but..." He says looking down at the ground.

I can see the blush on his face. This wasn't easy for him either.

"I was enchanted to meet you. And that rapidly turned into love."

Ike stops and turns to me obviously wanting me to say something. But what do I say?

"What about Elincia?" Was the first thing to come out of my mouth.

"Isn't she your lover?"

Ike suddenly seemed to go into a state of panic.

"What! No! Elincia and I are just friends."

I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"So..."

I look over at him, he looked back at me with determination on his face.

"Will you go out with me?"

I start beaming as I pull him into a hug almost yelling. "Yes!"

He returns the hug as I think, what an enchanting night.

* * *

><p>Okay so I tried to wright a story based on Taylor Swift's Enchanted.<p>

When I base a story on a song, I try and get as much of the lyrics in as I can. The main reason Elincia was in the story is so I could put my favorite two lines from the song into the story. 'Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.'

And some parts may sound weird, like at the beginning when Marth is thinking about Roy. Those strange parts are there because I wanted to get lyrics in there. The reason for the part about Roy is so I can put the lyrics 'forcing laughter, facing smiles' in.

I just want to say that the only reason I would make Marth or Ike bisexual is if I need it for the story. In this story I needed Ike to be bi because obviously he likes Marth (a boy) but, according to Link, he also likes Elincia (a girl). So if Marth was told Ike was gay he would know Link was lying or at least had the wrong information. Get it?

And if you don't know how Elincia is (I hope I spelled her name right) she is the princess in Fire Emblem Path of Radiance, Ike's first game. She because becomes Queen of Crimea at the end of the game. Ike helped he regain the thrown.

I don't know why but I love the line 'You two seemed to be having a party of your own over here.' I think it is my favorite line in the entire story.


End file.
